


Тебя зовут Сайлар

by Vongue



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Бета:</b> chinpunkanpun<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Питер/Сайлар<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> маньячный флафф<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> милый мальчик Питер - не совсем тот, кем кажется с первого взгляда<br/><b>Примечание/Предупреждения:</b> АУ к первому сезону, д/с мотивы, убийства, маньячный ХЭ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тебя зовут Сайлар

Случается, Сайлар забывает себя. Забывает, что делал и куда шел, почему его руки в крови и отчего покалывает кончики пальцев то ли холодом, то ли щекоткой. Тело каменеет, словно чужое, сила лениво струится по венам, живет сама по себе и, обволакивая теплом, как любящая мать, дожидается, пока неразумный ребенок вспомнит. Сайлар завороженно считает капли, стекающие к локтям, и обстоятельно пытается собрать из разномастных деталей рабочий механизм. Имя, способ, цель, место не говорят ни о чем. Пестрые кусочки мозаики обретают смысл, лишь когда под закрытыми веками появляется образ. Якорь.

Сайлар отмирает, вздыхает с облегчением и подставляет руки скупой, едва теплой струе. Кровь липкая, даже дважды вымытые ладони слабо пахнут металлом, и Сайлар периодически подносит их к лицу проверить, не мерещится ли. Ему всюду чудятся багряные отпечатки на каждой поверхности, до которой он дотрагивается, будто дорожки из хлебных крошек, указывающие путь назад. Это не так. Дороги обратно нет, да и не нужна она Сайлару. Он знает, куда идти.

Как мало — и много — оказалось нужно для завершенности, для спокойствия и ощущения дома. Внутри. Один лишь правильный человек — и механизм заработал, стрелка чинно зашагала по кругу. Сайлар не верил, что его можно починить. Он похоронил себя во имя чужих ожиданий, в рамках того, что нормально и правильно, сложил в картонную коробку и поставил печать: брак. Откуда ему было знать, что он и не должен работать по шаблону. Если бы никто не повел его к свету и не показал, каким ярким, разным, прекрасным может быть мир, Сайлар наверняка так и пылился бы, забытый на складе ненужных людей. Незначительных, бессмысленных, одиноких.

Новая способность дрожит на кончиках пальцев, напоминая о себе, просится наружу, непокорная, искушает: попробуй меня, подчини, ну же. Сайлар не слушает. Она уже принадлежит ему, она никуда не денется. Он не осмелится первым.

Заброшенный ангар в пятнах ржавчины и невысокий парень с диковатой ассиметричной улыбкой полярно далеки от общепринятых представлений о домашнем уюте. Хорошо, что Сайлара мало заботят чужие стандарты, а собственные — откуда им взяться? Витающая в облаках приемная мать и сбежавший приемный отец не являли собой образцовый пример семьи. Сайлару кажется, он целую жизнь плавал в формалине, смутно мечтая, что однажды придет человек, возьмет за руку и скажет, что все на самом деле не так. Уведет за собой и покажет настоящую жизнь.

Так и вышло — разве что чуть менее торжественно, чем Сайлар себе представлял. На человека, возникшего тогда на пороге мастерской, Сайлар второй раз не взглянул бы, не будь тот потенциальным клиентом. Парень заявился, как к себе домой, сутулый, с немытой темноволосой башкой. Неприметная одежда, руки в карманах, челка на пол-лица. Неспешно обошел небольшое помещение, осматриваясь, пробежался тонкими нервными пальцами по деревянной резьбе настенных часов (ручная работа, единственный экземпляр, не на продажу), оставил отпечатки на стеклах витрины и обратился, не глядя:

— Ты Сайлар?

— Чего? — растерялся тогда-еще-Габриэл Грей. В мастерской больше никого не было, он точно знал, но тянуло обернуться, проверить, к нему ли обращаются.

— Ты Сайлар, — утвердительно сообщил парень и только тогда посмотрел в лицо, пригвоздил к месту пристальным взглядом. — Идем. Ты мне нужен.

Сайлар на тот момент так мало кому был нужен, что он без возражений встал, запер дверь магазина на ключ и последовал за человеком, назвавшим его чужим именем.

— Я Питер, — представился тот гораздо позже, чем того требовали приличия. И ухмыльнулся криво. — Я знаю, кто ты на самом деле. Рассказать тебе?

Сайлар мечтательно улыбается в ответ воспоминаниям и, прежде чем обойти ангар к скрытой от посторонних глаз двери, гладит ребристый ржавый бок, не касаясь. Остатки краски с тихим шелестом осыпаются в грязь рыжими хлопьями. Питер такое прощает, он и не узнает вовсе, если только Сайлар не расскажет сам. Сайлар всегда рассказывает.

Несмазанные петли предательски воют, возвещая о вторжении. Сайлар морщится, переступает порог и замирает, вслушиваясь. Темно, ни звука, но присутствие Питера он ощущает шестым чувством, не иначе, словно позаимствованной у кого-то способностью.

Внутри ангар менее непригляден, чем снаружи. Большинство людей не сочли бы подобную обитель уютной, но там есть кухня, и ванная с горячей водой, и кровать, и даже подобие гостиной, отделенное перегородкой. Сайлар никогда не чувствовал себя так спокойно, ни в квартире матери, ни в своей съемной. В конце концов, дом там, где сердце, верно?

Питеро-радар все же не действует с точностью до координат, так что Сайлар тихо разувается и проходит вглубь просторного помещения, стараясь не шуметь, — вдруг спит? Останавливается и выжидает, привыкая к полумраку. Часы на дальней стене отсчитывают две минуты шестнадцать секунд, прежде чем едва различимая горка на диване начинает шевелиться. Сайлара всегда завораживало, каким незаметным умеет стать Питер, если захочет. Плед сползает на пол, и Питер садится, взлохмачивая и без того растрепанные волосы.

— Я не сплю. Тебя жду. Иди сюда, — Сайлар с готовностью приближается. — Как дела?

— Хочешь проверить сам?

Питер подцепляет воротник Сайлара, не дотрагиваясь, привлекает ближе, вплотную.

— Дразнишь? — тепло выдыхает в губы. — Мне нравится.

Все тело окатывает теплом, будто Сайлара гладят гигантской ладонью, кожа покрывается мурашками от удовольствия. Питер знает, как Сайлару нравится. И как не нравится — тоже. Знает, как сыграть на Сайларе, чтобы тот звучал именно так, как вздумается Питеру. 

Лампочки вспыхивают сами по себе. Слишком ярко, и Питер, щурясь, трогает пальцами воздух. Свет слегка меркнет, рассеивается, перестает резать глаза, и Питер, удовлетворенно кивнув, опускает руку. Он медлит зачем-то, и томительное предвкушение неумолимо затягивается внутри узлом. Сайлар знает, что бывает, когда Питер сдерживается, не вбирает способность сразу. Обычно тому не терпится, и Сайлар едва успевает переступить порог, прежде чем Питер снимает отпечаток. Сайлару кажется, он почти научился ощущать тот момент, когда Питер берет с него ментальный слепок, хотя умом понимает, такое почувствовать невозможно. Идеальная, абсолютная близость, больше осязаемого, интимнее оргазма. 

— Это она? — ревностно заглядывает в глаза Питер. — Та самая?

— Билет в любую точку мира, — кивает Сайлар. Не выдержав, тянется к губам Питера, но замирает, когда между его бровей тенью ложится легкая складка.

— Терпи. А время?

Сайлар отрицательно качает головой, не смея озвучить. Питер хотел контроль над временем даже больше, чем над пространством. Кто ж знал, что они не всегда ходят парой. Питер капризно выпячивает губу и некоторое время тянет паузу.

— Ладно, — смиряется он наконец и вмиг вспыхивает любопытством, как ребенок. — Рассказывай, как было. Он кричал?

Сайлар прикрывает глаза. От воспоминаний и близости Питера тяжелеет в паху, член неумолимо набухает, упираясь в жесткий шов джинсов.

— Нет. Я не уверен, что он вообще что-то почувствовал.

Парень много не пил, но казался более пьяным, чем был на самом деле. Сайлару даже не пришлось ничего делать, стоило встретиться с ним взглядами у стойки бара, как тот чудесным образом переместился ближе, а вскоре и вовсе приземлился на соседний стул, не таясь. Радушие Сайлар имитировал плохо — не любил — но многого не потребовалось: жертва по удачному стечению обстоятельств сама возжелала Сайлара и на свою беду имела привычку добиваться поставленных целей. Каких-то пару бокалов пива — и парень уже практически сидел на коленях Сайлара, разве что не мурлыча. Он вроде ничего так был, приятно посмотреть: высокий, темно-русые волосы, пухлый, четко очерченный рот — и совершенно не во вкусе Сайлара. Слишком правильные, приторные черты лица, слишком журнально-глянцевая красота, слишком сговорчивый, слишком… не Питер.

Все козыри так и остались распиханными по рукавам — Сайлару ни о способностях поговорить шанса не выдалось, ни «чары сирены» пустить в ход. Чего парня к нему потянуло, Сайлар так и не понимает до сих пор, тот ведь со своей модельной внешностью мог кого угодно подцепить. На этом признании Питер звонко хохочет и награждает Сайлара долгожданным поцелуем, отчего штаны становятся теснее, а рассказ — сбивчивей.

Парень пошел по первому не то что зову — намеку, стоило лишь кивнуть в сторону выхода. Распустил руки, облапил Сайлара за задницу, талию, полез целоваться. Сайлар думал о Питере, о том, как тот будет доволен новой, долгожданной способностью, как похвалит, поощрит — и старательно отвечал. Парень плавился от легчайших прикосновений, млел, льнул всем телом, и когда его лоб поделила напополам ровная красная линия, он, похоже, так и не осознал, что происходит. Вздохнул удивленно, распахнул большущие зеленые глаза и обмяк в объятиях. 

Труп Сайлар испепелил, зная, что Питер не любит грязи, и оставил в переулке аккуратной горсткой пыли. 

Имени он не запомнил.

Сайлар смолкает, закончив рассказ, и, не в силах терпеть, прижимает член тыльной стороной ладони. Ее предсказуемо отбрасывает в сторону воздушной волной. Зрачки Питера расплескались на всю радужку, дыхание сбилось, щеки пылают румянцем. Он так невыносимо красив, его Питер, даже сравнить смешно с мертвыми зеленоглазыми мальчиками. Дотронуться — по-настоящему, к черту телекинез — хочется так сильно, что Сайлар взмаливается впустую:

— Можно? — хотя знает ответ заранее.

— Терпи.

Питер поднимается, встает между расставленных ног Сайлара. Колени едва задевают изнанку бедер, сводя с ума легкостью прикосновения. Сайлар жадно скользит взглядом по узкой талии, рельефу грудных мышц, тесно обтянутых хлопком, запрокидывает голову, чтобы смотреть в лицо. Питер легко-легко проходится кончиками пальцев по щеке Сайлара, по линии челюсти. И шепчет долгожданное:

— Молодец. Отлично сработано.

Раньше Сайлар не знал, что простое одобрение открывает второе дыхание, дарит смысл и желание жить — в похвалах матери всегда было слишком много фантазий, отсылок к несбыточному будущему. Он вообще ничего не знал, пока Питер не появился на пороге его мастерской, иногда Сайлару кажется — он и не жил вовсе. Он настоящий родился в тот момент, когда Питер безжалостно вскрыл материю реальности кесаревым сечением и вытащил Сайлара на свет — беспомощного, вопящего, отказывающегося принимать себя.

Сайлар не хотел поначалу. Верить, убивать, смотреть в глаза правде. Питер убаюкивал, уговаривал, держал за руку, объяснял. Вел за собой, пока Сайлар не научился сам разбирать дорогу. Шелуха слезала неохотно, привитые чужими людьми правила отдирались с мясом, и Сайлар понимает сейчас, как никогда отчетливо: он бы один не справился. Он бы сдался еще тогда, когда стоял на коленях у первой жертвы, смотрел на красные, влажно блестящие ладони и трясся от сухих рыданий. Он не чувствовал силы, удовлетворения, власти, его колотило от ужаса и отвращения к себе. Мама лепетала в голове несвязно, шептала «мой мальчик», и «чудовище», и «как же так», и «лучше бы ты умер», и каждое фантомное слово ложилось на него весом в тонну, не давая сдвинуться с места. Он бы так и стоял, пока его не нашли бы и не заперли в клетке, где самое место монстру, но Питер нашел раньше.

— Я знал, что не будет легко, — бормотал он, подхватив Сайлара под мышки и с грехом пополам поднимая на ноги. — Я все объясню позже. Все будет хорошо. Просто делай, как я говорю. Слышишь? Сайлар? Сайлар!

Питер помог убрать улики, стереть отпечатки пальцев, привел Сайлара в порядок и уволок из мастерской. Он учил его управлять той, первой способностью — телекинезом — терпеливо, словно несмышленого ученика. Питер оказался прекрасным учителем. Деталь за деталью, он перестроил весь механизм Сайлара, показав, что на самом деле правильно, научив, как надо думать и действовать. Он настоял на том, чтобы второй раз Сайлар убил сам, и в какой-то момент просто исчез, предоставив ему полную, ошеломляющую свободу действий. Сайлар хватал воздух, будто выброшенная на песок рыба, его трясло от невозможности схватиться за руку Питера, когда больше всего требовалось, но позже он в полной мере оценил, насколько то было необходимо. Питер нечего не делает просто так, и теперь, понимая, Сайлар готов следовать за ним вслепую.

Сайлар длинно выдыхает, прикрыв глаза. Пальцы Питера зарываются в волосы на затылке, и Сайлар тянется весь к ласке. Раньше он никогда не плясал под дудку физических желаний, возбуждался с трудом, реагировал на соблазнительные женские формы не так, как надо. Впрочем, проблема заключалась не в женских или мужских формах, Сайлар какое-то время вообще думал, что асексуален, что секс не та часть жизни, которая ему необходима. Питер в очередной раз доказал, как он ошибался.

Сайлар открывает глаза ровно вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тонкий джемпер Питера медленно, дразняще ползет вверх. Обнажает плоский живот с едва заметной дорожкой волос, исчезающей под поясом джинсов. Питер мягко давит рукой на затылок, и Сайлар приникает раскрытым ртом к горячей коже. Втягивает носом воздух, теряет остатки воли, упиваясь особым, неразделимым на составные запахом — запахом Питера. Кнопка джинсов сухо щелкает. Сайлар прикусывает кожу у пупка, трется носом об острую тазовую косточку. Питер ведет бедрами, и грубая ткань ползет вниз, открывая доступ к желанному телу. Он умеет быть и таким: расслабленным, почти игривым — не считая того, как натянут внутри, Сайлар знает, в предвкушении новой способности. Питер может быть опасным, закрытым, дурашливым, растерянным — Сайлар хочет его любым себе, без остатка. За исключением разве что тех моментов, когда Питер преображается полностью, будто становится другим человеком: натягивает маску истеричного младшего брата, слепым котенком тычущимся во все двери в поисках той, что приведет к спасению мира. Сайлар не знает, сколько в нем от настоящего Питера, учитывая, как тот ненавидит людей в целом и Нью-Йорк в частности. Впрочем, Сайлар готов принять его и таким, зная, что внутри — настоящий Питер, его Питер. Пожалуй, единственное, от чего он не смог бы отказаться ради него, — сила. Хорошо, что их с Питером взгляды на этот счет совпадают.

Горячая, солоноватая головка ложится на язык, Сайлар жадно втягивает член глубже, насколько может, шумно дышит через нос. Выпускает, снова заглатывает до основания и, опомнившись, вскидывает глаза, считывая реакцию Питера. Доволен? Накажет?

На этот раз Питер одобряет инициативу. Если считать одобрением запрокинутую голову, вздымающуюся грудь и часто-часто вздрагивающий живот. Воодушевленный, Сайлар облизывает головку по кругу, прижимает уздечку языком плашмя, затем выпускает изо рта, но лишь затем, чтобы приникнуть губами к поджатой мошонке. Питер захлебывается воздухом, безрезультатно скребет пальцами по затылку Сайлара, пытаясь сгрести в кулак слишком короткие волосы. Его ноги дрожат, и Сайлар, неохотно отстранившись, ложится на спину. Питер принимает приглашение, вскарабкивается верхом и ползет на коленях, пока не оказывается ровно над лицом Сайлара, так, что идеально удобно получается развести ладонями ягодицы и нырнуть между ними напряженным языком. Сайлар лижет часто-часто, всовывает кончик внутрь, присасывается к дырке губами. Дышать выходит с трудом, подбородок вмиг намокает от слюны, но Сайлар едва замечает — зачем воздух, когда Питер так стонет, и крутит бедрами, и толкается, практически садясь на лицо? По настоянию Питера Сайлар давно научился контролировать идеальный слух и теперь, словно поймав нужную радиоволну, заслушивается оглушительным стуком сердца, шумом крови, музыкой едва различимых стонов. Инстинкты вопят, подначивая опрокинуть легкое, гибкое тело на спину, широко развести колени и ворваться в горячее, тесное, ждущее нутро. Двигаться, набирать скорость, разгоняясь до звезд в глазах, прямиком к яркому, как солнце, взрыву.

Но Сайлар ждет. Питер, как почувствовав, уступает, скатывается на диван рядом, зовет жестом за собой. Сайлар с рыком бросается следом, нависает сверху, молча умоляя: разреши, дай, скомандуй. Не томи, не дразни, не могу больше.

— Дава-ай, — тянет Питер, и в тоне его беззлобная насмешка смешивается с отчаянной нуждой. 

Сайлар трогает пальцем, гладит вкруговую влажное от слюны отверстие, мнет края и затем прижимается членом. Тугие мышцы неохотно расступаются, каждый дюйм дается с трудом — и отправляет на долбаные небеса. Сайлар прилипает пахом к маленькой твердой заднице, и Питер, вскинув руку, останавливает: тело онемевает, конечности наливаются тяжестью, ни пальцем не шевельнуть. Отдышавшись, Питер осторожно ерзает, привыкая, и воздушные тиски ослабевают в молчаливом разрешении продолжать.

— Осторожней, — мурлычет Питер предупреждением. Тон звучит мягкой просьбой, но Сайлар хорошо знает, что его ждет, вздумай он ослушаться. — Давай, вынь полностью, ме-едленно. И обратно, глубоко-глубоко, как я люблю.

О, Сайлар знает, как Питер любит. Не уверен, правда, что тому нравится больше: садистски неторопливый темп сам по себе или то, как он сводит с ума Сайлара. Член выскальзывает с пошлым чавкающим звуком, и Сайлар без перерыва давит на сомкнувшееся кольцо мышц, тут же вталкивается обратно. И назад. И снова вперед. Каждый мускул дрожит от напряжения, Сайлар мокрый с ног до головы, по виску щекотно ползет капля.

Питер смотрит ему в глаза, не мигая, морщится от особенно сильных толчков, щурится от удовольствия, но не отводит взгляда. В теплых темных зрачках Сайлар ловит свое отражение, и в солнечном сплетении что-то екает мучительно-сладко. Питер видит его настоящим.

Стоны Питера сменяют тональность, и Сайлар улыбается. Спину ошпаривает боль, невидимые когти оставляют тонкие, глубокие раны, которые затягиваются, выпустив ручейки крови. Питер спас девочку из группы поддержки, свою племянницу, сразу же после того, как ей пришлось поделиться с Сайларом регенерацией. Она вряд ли помнит, правда, — гаитянина с его умением стирать память никто не спас.

Он и вправду чувствует на этот раз, как Питер на самой грани вытягивает эмпатией новую способность. Точнее видит: глаза Питера меняют свое выражение, светлеют. Возможно, у Сайлара галлюцинации, но ему кажется, кожа Питера на мгновение вспыхивает, мерцая.

Питер с криком выгибается, насаживаясь до предела, пульсирует на члене, выливаясь себе на живот прозрачно-белыми каплями. Силы воли не хватает, Сайлар почти теряет контроль, сбиваясь на бешеный ритм, хотя смутно помнит — Питер не любит вот так, после оргазма. 

— Прости, — хрипит он, чувствуя, что еще пара движений, и все, и его размажет диким кайфом. — Можно я… Можно, пожалуйста…

— Тшш, — Питер успокаивающе размазывает кровь по спине Сайлара. — Можно. Давай, хороший, кончи для меня. В меня.

И Сайлар срывается, наполняя Питера спермой, тихо подвывая от бешеного удовольствия. Он знает, после придется вылизать дочиста, чтобы не осталось ни следа, иначе Питер рассердится. Сайлар ничего не имеет против.

Сейчас, наблюдая из-под прищуренных ресниц за тем, как Питер одевается, собираясь уйти и перевоплотиться, Сайлар спокоен. Поначалу его бросало в дрожь от одной мысли остаться без Питера, один на один со своими демонами, способностями, отражениями. Он никогда не знал, кого встретит в зеркале — Габриэля или Сайлара? Без Питера грань размывалась, идеальная в его присутствии логика деформировалось, слоилась уродливыми, чудовищными трактовками. Страшнее всего было однажды увидеть Питера с Нейтаном, осознать, как легко новая реальность может пойти трещинами и осыпаться пылью в мгновение ока. Этот человек, неуверенный в себе, хрупкий, зависимый, никак не мог быть тем якорем, что так прочно держал Сайлара. Он боялся — Питер не вернется. Его Питер.

Питер всегда возвращается — теперь Сайлар знает.

Тогда Сайлар еще не обладал умением становиться невидимкой, но выработанная за жизнь привычка оставаться незаметным, как никогда, пригодилась. Он скользил тенью по пятам Питера, и каждое прикосновение, улыбка, объятие отпечатывались на сетчатке. Они братья, вопил мозг, но Сайлар привык доверять интуиции, а эта скотина в красках подсовывала кадры, как Питер танцует на члене Нейтана, как выстанывает его имя, тает в его руках. От этих мыслей Сайлар почти переставал верить в собственное бессмертие, казалось, они медленно отравляют его, убивают, не дают вздохнуть. Он следил за семьей Петрелли неделями, но так и не увидел подтверждения своим подозрениям. 

Питер ни разу его не заметил, Сайлар сказал сам, как говорил обо всем. Тогда Питер наказал его впервые.

Питер возвращается спустя немыслимо долгие трое суток. Сайлар больше не следит за ним, урок усвоен, но знает, чувствует кожей, с кем был Питер. Неприязнь к Нейтану не лечится ни логикой, ни временем,

— И вас никогда не тянуло друг к другу? — спрашивает он в который раз, точно зная, куда приведут расспросы. Он не имеет права контролировать Питера, предъявлять ему претензии, подозревать в чем-либо. Но это сильнее его. Может быть, дело в том, что Сайлар до сих пор не понимает до конца, зачем нужен Питеру. Тот бы прекрасно справился без него. Это Сайлару без Питера уже не справиться.

— Он мой брат, Сайлар, во имя всего святого, — ржет Питер, но Сайлару не смешно. 

Он не уверен, есть ли для них с Питером что-то святое. Он слишком умен для очевидных выводов и знает, что не всегда мыслит здраво, когда дело касается Питера. Но черный зверь внутри рычит и выпускает когти, когда Нейтан прижимается плечом к плечу Питера, когда Питер утыкается лицом ему в шею, когда заглядывает в глаза и так искренне просит совета, что Сайлар сам почти ему верит.

— Ты не шутишь, — изумленно качает головой Питер. А затем веселье разом стекает с его лица, оставляя между бровями легкую морщинку, не сулящую ничего хорошего. — Ты ревнуешь?

— Да.

Врать бессмысленно, у них обоих давно есть способность различать ложь.

— Это неправильно, — говорит Питер. — Не делай этого. Я ведь говорил.

Руки как свинцом наливаются, Сайлар пытается оторвать их от дивана и не может. 

— Хорошо, — опускает он взгляд, зная наверняка: поздно.

Питер качает головой. Сайлар прикрывает глаза: ему хорошо известно, что его ждет, если Питер недоволен.

Одежда опадает на пол лоскутами, глубокие ровные царапины расползаются по телу сеткой. Дыхание перехватывает, боль вспыхивает бессчетными очагами везде и сразу. Питер идеально рассчитывает силу, оставляя Сайлара в сознании на протяжении всей пытки, каждая клетка горит огнем, и Сайлар терпит, сколько может, а после сколько может — орет, пока не срывает голос. Крови много, неестественно много, она растекается небольшим океаном от стены до стены, и только тогда сознание милостиво уплывает.

Сайлар приходит в себя на кровати. Питер лежит рядом на животе и мечтательно перебирает его волосы.

— Не делай так больше, ладно? — просительно заглядывает он в глаза.

— Хорошо, — кивает Сайлар. Он не злится, он заслужил.

— Я всегда буду рядом.

— Хорошо, — прикрывает глаза Сайлар. — Можно я посплю здесь?

Вместо ответа Питер устраивается головой у него на плече и притискивает к себе, словно любимую мягкую игрушку.

***

Питер научил его не бояться смерти. Не своей, конечно, чего бояться бессмертному? Чужая смерть завораживает. Чувствовать, как замедляется пульс, как вытекает с последними вздохами жизнь, как истончаются до капель ручейки крови. Подобно ритуалу, откровению, подвластно Сайлару.

Но не на этот раз. Отнимать жизнь уже привычно, но желание ее вернуть и собственное бессилие — в новинку.

Сайлар стоит посреди просторного помещения, которое привык считать домом, и его колотит. Сознание двоится, он распадается на куски, и та часть, что была Габриэлем, давно мертва, а та часть, которая Сайлар, не знает, как справиться с полузабытыми чувствами.

Питер обнимает нежно за плечи, отводит на кровать, не переставая что-то успокаивающе говорить, — Сайлар не разбирает слов, но интонации, родной голос успокаивают. Питер осторожно раздевает его, как ребенка, раздевается сам и крепко прижимается под одеялом, кожа к коже. Только тогда Сайлар находит в себе силы признаться:

— Я убил маму.

Он не хотел к ней идти, Питер настоял. Сайлар не знал, как обмануть ее, как скрыть, что Габриэля больше нет, и не зря. Она поняла почти сразу, она не смогла принять его нового. Перед глазами все еще кружатся хлопья снега, истаивая в луже остывающей крови. 

— Я не хотел, — говорит Сайлар.

Слезы стоят внутри, словно сдерживаемые невидимой дамбой, мешают думать, дышать, непролитые. 

— Она сама напоролась на чертовы ножницы, — звучит так, что Сайлар сам себе не верит. — Я клянусь, я не хотел.

— Тшшш. Я знаю, — шепчет Питер и целует его волосы, скулы, сухие ресницы. — Я знаю. Иди ко мне. Шшш, ну же, все хорошо, Сайлар, все будет хорошо.

Сайлар цепляется за него, как за спасательный круг, находит губами губы и целует отчаянно, до боли. Питер кусает его в ответ, и прежде чем ранка заживает, на языке остается металлический привкус.

Питер перекатывается наверх, всовывает колено между ног Сайлара, прижимается бедрами к бедрам. Сайлар не хочет, он так и говорит Питеру, но на лице того лишь смешливое изумление. «Правда, что ли?»

Питер берет его резко, грубо, безжалостно. Без подготовки и смазки, почти насухую, и Сайлар орет от боли, и из глаз наконец текут к вискам теплые капли. Острая боль мешается с вынужденным наслаждением, и Сайлару кажется, Питер трахает его часами, возбуждение накатывает, и спадает, и накатывает снова. Питер его наказывает, и это именно то, что нужно. Оргазм наконец скручивает Сайлара болезненно-ярким удовольствием и оставляет абсолютно пустым. Ни сожалений, ни грусти, ни радости. Благословенная темнота.

Реабилитация занимает время. Сайлар не хочет никого убивать, и Питер не просит. Он просто остается рядом, уходя только по крайней необходимости. Еще несколько дней-недель-месяцев в груди болезненно тянет, но в конце концов, как Питер и обещал, становится хорошо. Питер никогда не врет. Жизнь снова обретает краски, и Сайлар чувствует себя еще легче, чем раньше. Свободнее. Голод дает о себе знать, и тогда Сайлар понимает окончательно: все в порядке. Он вернулся.

— Смотри, — восторженно шепчет Питер. Они стоят, невидимые, на Кирби-Плаза и наблюдают, как полиция уводит задержанного мужчину. Копы старательно пытаются загородить его спинами от любопытных глаз, но руки того мерцают слишком ярко. — Я тоже так хочу.

Вечером Сайлар приносит ему новую, разрушительную силу.

Питер радуется, как ребенок, пускает струи огня по стенам, испепеляет пару новых ботинок Сайлара, плед, несколько тарелок. Сайлар едва успевает отнять у него любимый фикус.

— Прости, — Питер отбрасывает прядь с потного лба, оставляя след от сажи на светлой коже. — Я увлекся.

Сайлар прижимает к себе горшок с разлапистым растением и думает — что на него нашло? Что ему какие-то глупые листики, если Питер так улыбается?

— Давай полетаем! — кричит Питер через несколько дней и, прежде чем Сайлар успевает возразить, утягивает его за окно. 

Опасения Сайлара не напрасны — дара левитации у него нет, и он слишком тяжелый, Питер его таки не удерживает. Хоть и у самой земли. Двойной перелом ноги восстанавливается каких-то десять минут спустя. Залитые кровью штаны, правда, приходится выкинуть.

— Хочу куда-нибудь. Далеко, — Питер задумчив, и глаза его подозрительно блестят.

Вечером они гуляют по дороге гигантов в северной Ирландии. Закат облизывает базальтовые колонны оранжевыми языками, по воде у берега, между камней, плывет туман. Вид красив так, что дух захватывает, и Питер неожиданно целует Сайлара прямо на глазах немногочисленных изумленных туристов.

— Давай заведем собаку! — предлагает Питер однажды.

Сайлар приносит домой толстолапого щенка золотистого ретривера, и глаза Питера комично округляются.

— Я же пошутил, — растерянно говорит он.

Сайлар чешет в затылке.

— Убить его? — спрашивает он.

— С ума сошел! — травмируется Питер.

Щенка он отдает детям Нейтана. Сайлар не уверен, что это гуманнее.

Питер неугомонен и неистощим на идеи, и Сайлар завороженно выполняет все, что тому вздумается. У Сайлара нет ничего, кроме способностей и Питера. Ему больше ничего не нужно, и исполнять любые прихоти Питера только в радость. Ведь так и должно быть, когда любишь по-настоящему?

— Давай попробуем лягушек по-французски, — шокирует его Питер.

— Давай займемся сексом в Централ Парк! — шепчет в шею.

— Давай взорвем Нью-Йорк, — смеется Питер, и Сайлар не уверен, что он шутит.


End file.
